Lembranças Inesperadas
by Su Evans Prongs
Summary: Quando se está atrás de lembranças, elas podem aparecer e fazer você se emocionar. Harry, um mês depois de derrotar Voldemort, vai para a antiga e destruída casa dos seus pais em busca de mais lembranças, como a velha carta de sua mãe para Sirius.


Oi! Essa é uma one-shot e uma song-fic. Eu tive uma ideia doida depois de escutar a música "No matter what" do Papa roach. Tudo que foi descrito aqui, se passou na minha mente direitinho como se fosse um vídeo mesmo. Espero que gostem!

Beijos da Evellyn.

* * *

**Lembranças Inesperadas**

Um mês após o fim da guerra bruxa travada contra Voldemort, as pessoas ainda estavam sentidas, tudo parecia que tinha acontecido há muito tempo ou ontem. Com todos que participaram da batalha em Hogwarts não era diferente.

Harry Potter ainda estava triste com tudo. Perdera tantas pessoas e sentia a falta de todas. Era horrível esse vazio dentro dele. Ele se recusou a morar na antiga casa de Sirius, que agora era dele. Então, Molly Weasley deu o quarto onde os gêmeos dormiam. Ainda assim era ruim dormir lá e saber que nunca mais veria o Fred... O que o reconfortava era que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley quando ele estava triste sempre o agradecia por ter salvado inúmeras vezes a sua família e que por mais que Fred tivesse ido, Voldemort foi contido.

Era estranho e reconfortante que sua cicatriz não doesse ou formigasse mais. Ele preferia assim, era um aviso de que Voldemort realmente morrera.

E também tinha a Gina. Eles tinham reatado o namoro e, graças à Merlim, Sr. e Sra. Weasley tinham aprovado. Molly dizia que estava feliz por sua filha ter encontrado um homem tão bom como Harry e que agora ele seria oficialmente 'um filho' dela.

Hermione conseguiu desfazer o feitiço lançado na memória de seus pais, mas não estava morando com eles. Ela estava temporariamente morando no quarto de Gina. A escola ainda estava fechada para reconstruírem o que foi destruído e para dar tempo de se recuperar para as famílias que perderam algum dos seus membros.

Desde que voltara para a casa dos Weasley, uma coisa incomodava Harry. E ele achava que Hermione tinha percebido.

Fazia uma bela tarde, Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina estavam na sala conversando e namorando. Harry sempre olhava a foto que ele tinha achado na casa de Sirius com a carta de sua mãe. Ele ficava pensando nas coisas que Snape tinha o mostrado. Ele era a pessoa mais corajosa que ele conheceu.

Mas era estranho como seu ex-professor tinha um amor incondicional por sua mãe. Com todas as coisas que ele soube, ele ainda se sentia confuso como sua mãe tinha começado a gostar de seu pai e como seu pai amadureceu e parou de fazer besteiras.

Ele desejava que Sirius e Lupin fossem ainda vivos, assim ele poderia conversar com eles sobre isso como na vez que ele perguntou sobre seu pai através da lareira da sala de Umbrigde.

- Harry, porque você não fala logo o que está te incomodando? Você sempre fica com esse semblante triste e fica olhando a carta da sua mãe. – Gina perguntou enquanto fazia carinho no cabelo de seu namorado.

- Eu acho que eu sei o que é, Gina. – Hermione comentou.

Harry levantou os olhos e olhou para a garota. Hermione era a sua melhor amiga e eles tinham uma ligação, onde Hermione conseguia perceber certas coisas que Harry não entendia. Rony olhou sua namorada com um olhar de surpresa.

- Eu acho que você quer saber mais sobre sua mãe e o seu pai e como eles acabaram juntos. Você tem estado assim desde que nos contou detalhadamente sobre as lembranças que o Snape deixou. – Hermione continuou. Harry ficou a olhando mais atentamente e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você chegou a entrar na casa dos seus pais em Godric's Hollow? – Gina perguntou.

- Não, porque foi aí que a falsa Batilda chegou.

- Porque você não vai lá? Talvez tenha coisas que não foram destruídas. Talvez assim você melhore. – Gina continuou.

- Não é má idéia, Harry. – Rony comentou.

- Se você quiser, Harry, nós podemos ir juntos igual estávamos antes. Você não se importa não é, Rony? – Harry percebeu que Hermione mandou um olhar advertindo Rony e ele concordou que ele não se importava.

Harry queria que seu melhor amigo fosse ou até sua namorada, mas ele não queria que eles o vissem em um momento de fraqueza. Hermione era sua melhor amiga e esteve com ele naquela noite de natal em que Voldemort quase os matou ali mesmo, ela tinha o visto e o reconfortado no cemitério do povoado.

Então eles marcaram de no dia seguinte irem ao começo da tarde em Godric's Hollow. Seria até bom irem só Harry e Hermione porque a senhora Weasley não desconfiaria de nada e não precisaria ficar toda preocupada.

Eles aparataram em frente a praça do povoado.

- Harry, olha! – A garota tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ela apontava para o memorial de guerra. Ao passarem pelo monumento, ele se transformara. Em vez de um obelisco coberto de nomes, havia uma estátua de três pessoas: um homem de cabelos rebeldes e óculos, uma mulher de cabelos longos e rosto bonito e bondoso, e um menininho aninhado nos braços dela.

Seu coração bateu mais forte. Ele gostou de olhar novamente para o memorial, ver as estatuas dos seus pais. Então ele se lembrou dos breves segundos que viu seus pais antes de Voldemort tentar o matar na floresta proibida. Harry sentiu um nó na garganta.

Ele pode ver a igreja, mas não queria entrar ali novamente. Ele teria que ser forte para entrar na casa e ver o que restou dela, não queria olhar para os túmulos de seus pais, não agora. Eles continuaram a caminhar pela rua que saía da aldeia, na direção oposta àquela da qual tinham vindo. Harry divisou ao longe o ponto em que os chalés terminavam e a estradinha entrava em campo aberto.

Harry estava olhando para uma massa escura onde acabavam as casas. Ele andou até o chalé que era invisível aos trouxas, mas todos os bruxos poderiam ver. Era como se ele tivesse voltado no tempo, a diferença era que hoje o chalé não estava coberto de neve. Ele tocou na grade e erguera-se a placa que explicava que a casa era um monumento para seus pais.

Ele abriu o portão enferrujado que fez barulho um pouco alto. Hermione o acompanhava em silêncio. Ele andou entre a grama alta e abriu a porta da casa. Os móveis ainda estavam lá, do jeito que a casa era antes. Mas estava tudo escuro, cheirando a mofo e Harry arriscava o palpite que deveria ter criaturas ou até animais pequenos lá dentro com o total abandono.

- Lumus. – Hermione murmurou e acendeu uma luz em sua varinha.

Eles entraram na sala e viram que deveria ser um lugar confortável. Harry viu uma pequena vassoura no chão largada. Harry a pegou e a vassoura flutuou meio desengonçada no ar. Hermione riu e Harry deu um sorriso de lado, ela devia ser a vassoura da foto que ele achara na casa de Sirius, a vassoura que seu padrinho lhe deu.

Eles olharam ao redor e viram que todos os porta-retratos estavam sem fotos, provavelmente estavam no álbum que Hadrid lhe deu. Hermione continuou na sala e Harry foi para a cozinha. Tinha uns bichinhos que Harry não soube distinguir, mas era um lugar confortável. Ele percebeu que tinha uma cadeira especial para bebê em um canto.

Os olhos de Harry começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Entrar dentro da casa em que ele poderia passado parte da sua vida com seus pais e talvez até irmãos e irmãs, o deixava frágil com vontade de chorar. Como ele queria ter tido seus pais. Eles tinham tanto o que viver...

- Harry, vem aqui. – Hermione pediu.

- O que foi?

- Olhe que eu achei. – Hermione o entregou uma fita cassete, tinha mais fitas daquelas ali, mas ela era a única que estava conservada após tanto tempo.

Ela encontrou também pedaços de cartas, tanto com a letra da sua mãe e do seu pai. Harry queria ir para o segundo andar, mas lá estava quase tudo destruído, Hermione ficou com medo de acontecer algo pior, já estava bom o suficiente não ter acontecido nada ali até agora.

- Hermione, tem como eu ver essa fita?

- Na minha casa tem um vídeo, nós podemos ir lá.

Então, Hermione e Harry desaparataram para a casa de Hermione. Eles apareceram na sala de estar da garota e ela percebeu que seus pais não tinham chegado dos seus trabalhos. Harry sentou no sofá de frente para a televisão e Hermione ligou o vídeo, introduzindo a fita. Ela colocou a fita no ponto de começo e foi se sentar ao lado de Harry. Ela podia sentir a ansiedade e nervosismo vindo do seu amigo. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e segurou uma de suas mãos enquanto apertava o play.

_- Tá ligada essa coisa ai? _– Sirius mais jovem perguntava com a cara nafrente da câmera. Hermione riu e sentiu Harry relaxar vendo a imagem do padrinho.

_- Sirius, se você não sair da frente como o Rabicho vai filmar o casamento?_ – Uma voz feminina disse fora da visão da câmera.

_- Calma, Lenezinha, já estou saindo. Vamos logo que a cerimônia já vai começar e nós somos os padrinhos._ - A câmera seguiu Sirius e a mulher.

- Harry, eu acho que sei quem é essa. É a tal de Marlene que o Olho-tonto disse que o próprio Voldemort foi atrás. Ele depois falou pra mim que o Sirius e ela se gostavam mais não chegaram a ter nada, já ela foi morta.

Harry ouviu tudo atenciosamente. Então ela seria a sua madrinha se ela não tivesse morrido? A mulher de Sirius? Ele apreciava a imagem. Era o casamento de seus pais. Era no campo, ele não reconhecia o lugar. Ele podia ver na entrada seu pai acompanhado de uma senhora que ele supôs que fossa sua avó. Atrás estavam os padrinhos que era só o Sirius e Remo. Dava para perceber que era uma cerimônia simples e só para os mais próximos.

Rabicho que estava filmando tudo, o que deu raiva no Harry, não fez seu trabalho direito. Ele só filmara algumas partes e de pouco. Mas deu para ver algumas coisas legais do casamento de seus pais. A mãe de Harry estava linda, ele sorriu ao vê-la de branco. Hermione tinha os olhos marejados e tinha elogiado muito a mãe dele.

A troca de alianças foi rápida e do nada a tela ficou preta. Eles pensaram que a fita tinha acabado, mas quando Hermione se levantou, um novo cenário entrou. A câmera estava no canto do campo. Tinha algumas mesas estavam espalhadas com várias pessoas, mas o que chamou a atenção de Harry foi um mini palco de frente para as mesas.

Seu pai estava parado ali segurando um microfone, seu padrinho estava segurando uma guitarra e Lupin estava na bateria. Hermione olhava para Harry com ar risonho e ele não conseguiu se conter e riu da cena. Sua mãe estava de frente para o palco.

- Rabicho não mexe essa câmera, assim dá pra pegar tudo perfeitamente, entendeu? – Marlene falou em um tom autoritário. Rabicho murmurou algo que não deu para ser identificado. Marlene gritou para seu pai que ele já podia começar.

- _Err... Bem, não reparem na minha voz, eu não sei cantar, mas eu queria fazer isso para a mulher da minha vida. Lily, essa é uma música trouxa que eu achei e eu reparei que ela tem tudo a ver com a gente. Espero que você goste._

- Harry, seu pai vai cantar para sua mãe! Que romântico! – Hermione me olhou atônica. Voltei minha atenção para a TV. Sirius começou a tocar a guitarra.

_I need you right here, by my side_  
_You're everything I'm not in my life_  
_We're indestructable, we are untouchable_  
_Nothing can take us down tonight_  
_You are so beautiful, it should be criminal_  
_That you could be mine_

(Eu preciso de você aqui, ao meu lado  
Você é tudo que eu não sou na minha vida  
Nós somos indestrutíveis, nós somos intocáveis  
Nada pode nos derrubar essa noite  
Você é tão bonita que deveria ser crime  
Você pode ser minha)

Harry sorriu, até que seu não cantava tão mal assim. Ele viu que sua mãe o olhava com amor, muito amor. Atrás dela tinha duas moças da mesma idade de sua mãe. Uma era a Marlene e a outra ele não reconhecia.

_And we will make it out alive_  
_I'll promise you this love will never die!_

(E nós vamos conseguir sair vivos  
Eu juro que esse amor nunca vai morrer!)

_No matter what, I got your back_  
_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_  
_I swear to god that in the bitter end_  
_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

(Não importa o que aconteça, eu te protejo  
Levarei um tiro por você se for preciso  
Juro por Deus que, no final amargo  
Nós vamos ser os últimos de pé)

Harry sentiu seus olhos marejando e ouviu Hermione fungando. Ele a abraçou, ela estava instável desde a guerra, as vezes era durona, mas as vezes chorava do nada.

_So believe me when I say, you're the one_  
_They'll never forgive us for the things we've done_

(Então acredite em mim quando eu digo, você é única  
Eles nunca vão nos perdoar pelas coisas que fizemos)

_And we will make it out alive_  
_I'll promise you this love will never die!_

(E nós vamos conseguir sair vivos  
Eu prometo que esse amor nunca vai morrer!)

_No matter what, I got your back_  
_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_  
_I swear to god that in the bitter end_  
_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

(Não importa o que aconteça, eu te protejo  
Levarei um tiro por você se for preciso  
Juro por Deus que, no final amargo  
Nós vamos ser os últimos de pé)

_We'll never fall, we'll never fade_  
_I'll promise you forever and my soul today_  
_No matter what until the bitter end_  
_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

(Nós nunca vamos cair, nós nunca vamos sumir  
Eu juro a você a minha eternidade e a minha alma hoje  
Não importa o que aconteça até o final amargo  
Nós vamos ser os últimos de pé)

- Remo Lupin! – Seu pai falou e apontou para Lupin. O barulho se sobresaiu e Lupin tinha um sorrisinho de lado. Lilian, Marlene e a outra menina ficaram gritando e batendo palmas, enquanto o resto do público apenas batia palmas.

- Sirius Black! – E agora o som da guitarra se sobresaia e Marlene ficava gritando "Lindo!". Hermione deu uma risada rouca. Todos os aplaudiam ainda. James desceu e foi em direção a Lilian. Harry percebeu que ela se balançava e tinha lágrimas em seu rosto.

_And everybody said that we would never last_  
_And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back_  
_It doesn't matter what we do or what we say_  
_Cause nothing matters anyway!_

(E todos disseram que nós nunca sobreviveríamos  
E se eles nos vissem agora, aposto que iam retirar o que disseram  
Não importa o que nós façamos ou dizemos  
Porque nada importa de qualquer forma!)

James pegou as mãos de Lilian e cantava olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

_No matter what, I got your back_  
_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_  
_I swear to god that in the bitter end_  
_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

(Nós nunca vamos cair, nós nunca vamos sumir  
Eu juro a você a minha eternidade e a minha alma hoje  
Não importa o que aconteça até o final amargo  
Nós vamos ser os últimos de pé)

_We'll never fall (we'll never fall)_  
_We'll never fade (we'll never fade)_  
_No matter what until the bitter end_  
_We're gonna be the last ones standin_

(Nós nunca vamos cair (nós nunca vamos cair)  
Nós nunca vamos sumir (nós nunca vamos sumir)  
Não importa o que aconteça até o final amargo  
Nós vamos ser os últimos de pé)

- Lilian Potter, nossa como é bom te chamar assim – James deu uma risada e Harry deu um sorriso fraco – Eu te amo e eu sempre vou te amar. Não importa o que aconteça daqui pra frente, nós vamos enfrentar tudo juntos. Eu vou te proteger de qualquer coisa, até de você-sabe-quem.

Então eles se beijaram. Todos ficaram em pé e aplaudiram. Logo depois o vídeo acabou. Harry olhou para Hermione e via que ela chorava bastante, ele mesmo chorava e só tinha percebido agora.

- Harry, eles se amavam. Eles se amavam de mais. Era disso que você precisava ver. – Hermione disse entre lágrimas e abraçou o amigo. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo.

- Sabe, Harry... A música tinha tudo a ver com eles. Tudo! A letra era muito linda.

- É tinha a ver mesmo, menos a parte que eles saem... err... vivos. - Os olhos de Harry voltaram a ficar marejados.

- Eles poderiam sair vivos, mas eles preferiram morrer para te salvar, Harry. - E ela estava certa.

A cabeça de Harry girava e trabalhava rapidamente. Havia um aperto enorme no seu coração. Era bom e reconfortante ver um passado sem destruição, sem mortes, sem tristeza. Seu coração estava apertado por ver seu pai, sua mãe, seu padrinho, Lupin e todas aquelas pessoas ali. A letra da música girava também na cabeça de Harry, era mesmo linda e ver seu pai cantando, seu padrinho e Lupin tocando era algo que revirava seu estômago e apertava seu coração.

- Harry. – Hermione chamou o amigo. Ela ainda tinha o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. – Eles não deviam ter morrido Harry. Eles eram para estar vivos... Isso é horrível, Harry. – O amigo a abraçou, ele sentia a mesma coisa.

Pelo menos algo no seu coração se acalmou, apesar de todas aquelas lembranças de Snape, sua mãe amava seu pai e ele a amava incondicionalmente. Era bom ter uma prova para que as dúvidas não o perturbassem.


End file.
